


A Second Opinion

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial Logince - Freeform, Familial Moxiety - Freeform, Other, Single Dad!Roman, doctor/medical mention, single dad!Virgil, tiny!logan, tiny!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil takes his son to the Doctor.. And is a bit surprised at who he meets





	A Second Opinion

Virgil sighed softly to himself, holding his slightly fussy son in his arms as they sat in the small exam room, glad to be out of the waiting room at least. He knew he was probably being more cautious than he needed to be, something that being both anxious and a single parent could really do to a guy, but he just would feel better if a doctor looked at his toddler’s scrape. 

Patton had had kind of a bad fall a couple days ago and despite Virgil doing his best to make sure the scrape was cleaned and covered and protected… That nagging voice in the back of his head just wouldn’t stop telling him that it was going to get infected. So here they were, having gotten in to the first appointment they could with the pediatrician to get it looked at. Patton’s usual doctor hadn’t been available, but the office assured him that every physician there was more than capable of checking his son’s leg.

The small boy hadn’t been having the best time, Virgil knew the medicine stung a bit, and despite his son being his happy little sunbeam, he was having a bit of a rough one. Virgil held him close and softly rubbed Patton’s little back, trying to be soothing and hoping that this wouldn’t take too long so that he could get to trying to cheer the little boy up.

After what felt like an eternity in anxiety time, there was a soft knock on the exam room door and it cracked open. 

“Mr. Sinclair? May I come in?” Came a deep, rich tone. 

“Uh, yes. Thank you.” Virgil answered, a bit surprised. 

A man pushed the door open, dressed in a standard doctor’s attire, and it wasn’t until Virgil had laid eyes on this gorgeous doctor that he ever believed someone could make one of those long white coats look so good. 

The doctor looked over him and Patton with a smile, his kind eyes lingering on the bright blue bandage on the small boy’s leg, before snapping his gaze up to Virgil once more. “Hello there, I’m Dr. Lockwood. It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled, offering Virgil a hand to shake.

“..Hi. Uh, Virgil. And this is Patton.” Virgil shook his hand before pulling it back to go back to holding the toddler securely in his arms. 

The doctor looked back down to Patton, keeping his tone soft but still speaking clearly. “Hello Patton, my name is Roman. I’m gonna take a look at your leg, is that alright with you?” 

Patton looked back at him and sniffed slightly but slowly nodded. “…Y-yeah.” 

“Thank you, I’ll be as gentle as I can, alright?” Roman smiled as he carefully leaned down to remove the bandage, definitely earning another good sniff from Patton before it came off and he disposed of it. Roman looked over it for just a moment before turning to grab a little cotton swab and putting some medicine on it. “I’m just gonna clean it a little alright, buddy? It might sting a bit, so you’re going to have to be a brave boy for me, ok?” 

Patton nodded, but both Roman and Virgil noticed he clutched onto Virgil’s shirt just that little bit harder. Roman very gently wiped the scrape down with the swab,his face falling a bit as the toddler winced and hid against his father at the sting. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Patton. You’re doing so well, I promise. We’re almost done, I promise.” Roman assured him, finishing cleaning his leg before pulling the swab away and tossing it in the trash.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but he couldn’t take the shaken expression on the little boy’s face. So he shut it and leaned back away from them, bringing a hand to his chin like he was thinking. “Alright.. It’s all cleaned up, but I think I’m going to need a second opinion on what to do next. I’ll be right back, ok?” He nodded to them as he stood and moved out the door, leaving Virgil and Patton confused. The toddler looked up at his dad, trying to see if he had the answer as to why the doctor had left. 

Luckily, he was only gone for a minute or two before they heard him coming back, talking to someone else. “I just think I’d like to get your opinion, alright, Doctor?” 

The door cracked open again and Roman poked his head in the doorway. “Sorry about that, I just thought it be best I get an expert. I’d like to introduce.. Dr. Logan Lockwood.” Roman smiled. 

The two Sinclair’s looked surprised, trying to understand what this man was saying… When they looked down. Standing there just in-front of Roman was a small boy, probably right around Patton’s age, in a little doctor’s coat that matched Roman’s. Their outfits were nearly identical, both with collars and the top of ties poking out the top of their coats and their names stitched above the coat’s pocket. 

The small doctor walked in and went to crawl up onto the black stool, but Roman had to swiftly grab him and sit him there so he didn’t accidentally slip. 

“Alright, Doctor. What do you think?” Roman asked, watching as the small boy leaned in to look at Patton’s leg.

“Mmm… Look’s like a booboo, Doctow.” He answered, looking back up at his father with a determined expression. 

“I think you’re right… Should we administer a bandage?” Roman asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes! Adminniestow the bannage!” Logan declared. Roman gave him a sharp nod, turning back to the counter to grab a big bandage with smiley faces on it and applying it to Patton’s leg over his scrape.

Virgil was definitely endeared by the entire action, but he was a bit unsure as to why Roman had decided to… He glanced down at Patton. His son was positively beaming at the sight of the tiny doctor, all traces of the fear and sadness he’d been experiencing having completely vanished. He glanced up at the doctor with a warm smile on his face, seeing that Roman was covertly holding a lollipop in his hand and silently asking if it was alright. Virgil gave him a nod which Roman returned before looking back down to Logan.

“Alright, Doctor. Would you like to administer the lollipop that goes to our best patients?” Roman smiled, holding it out to Logan. 

“Yeah yeah!” He nodded, reaching to take the candy and then looking back up at Patton. “This is fuh you! You did a good job!” 

Patton was beaming, actually letting out a little laugh as he reached to take it. “Thank you!” 

Virgil and Roman were both smiling, glad that Patton was obviously doing better and that the frightening situation was now behind him. Both Dr. Lockwood’s gave them waves goodbye once they’d walked them to the door back to the waiting room, Virgil smiling as he had to shift Patton in his hold so his overexcited waving didn’t send him tumbling out of his arms. Once they’d crossed the threshold of the exit door, Virgil turned to the desk, knowing that he was definitely going to be switching Patton’s primary doctor.


End file.
